Medicina
by Lady Dee M
Summary: Porque sabes que no podrás destruirme, porque sabes que soy tu medicina... [Drabble Fic] [Completo]
1. Vía Oral

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Medicina.**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Vía oral**

 **Levantó** el frasco mirándolo atentamente. Sus ojos recorrían cada milímetro del pequeño recipiente, casi como si quisiese descubrir todos sus secretos con un simple vistazo. Había leído perfectamente las instrucciones, sabía cuál era la dosis, cada cuánto se tomaba y otra pequeñeces. No tenía mucho tiempo, le habían advertido que debía comenzar su "tratamiento" lo antes posible para lograr el efecto deseado.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar las dudas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. ¿Estaría bien lo que hacía? ¿No había otra manera? ¿Valía la pena?

Desenroscó rápidamente la tapa antes de poder arrepentirse y dejó caer dos pastillas blancas en la palma de su mano. La prescripción decía que la primera tenía que ser la más fuerte, dos veces la dosis que tenía en la mano. El efecto sería casi instantáneo.

Ni siquiera la sentiría actuar.

Sintió el peso de las pastillas como si fuesen dos anclas de varias toneladas.

—Bueno… si no funcionan, todavía tengo la garantía para que me regresen mi dinero —supuso, antes de empujar los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz para acomodarlos—. Aquí ha de decir… —murmuró para sí mismo mientras dejaba el frasco en su mesa de noche y tomaba la prescripción sellada.

Sus ojos viajaron por las letras allí escritas, sólo para terminar soltando una maldición en mandarín.

No tenían devolución.

—Esto me pasa por no preguntar antes… —gruñó por lo bajo.

Analizó la situación. Estaba sentado en su cama, con el pijama puesto, tras la hora del cierre del restaurante con un par de pastillas en la mano. Se llevó la mano a su largo cabello negro, haciendo un puño.

—¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

Devolvió los fármacos a su recipiente, para luego confinarlos al cajón de su mesa de noche. Acto seguido, abrió la ropa de cama y se cubrió hasta el mentón.

El sueño comenzó a ganarle, pero, antes de que pudiera rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo, alguien golpeó suavemente su puerta. Sin esperar respuesta, una bella jovencita de largo y vibrante cabello azul con brillantes ojos rojos de largas pestañas, entró.

—¿Shampoo? ¿Qué-…?

—Bisabuela decir que ser hora de apagar luces —explicó en un dialecto peculiar—. Ella mandar mí a avisar tú. Yo no saber que Mousse ya acostado.

— _Sí sabes que no necesitas hablar en japonés conmigo, ¿no?_ —le preguntó en mandarín.

Ella sólo sonrió.

—Shampoo saberlo. _Buenas noches, Mo Tzu_ —le dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir por la puerta de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mousse esperó a que se calmaran los latidos de su agitado corazón, ¿era posible que la mera presencia de su amiga de la infancia desatara eso en él cada vez que la veía? Aunque no eran sólo latidos frenéticos lo que se disparaba con su presencia.

Sentándose, contempló la puerta cerrada.

Casi como si se movieran solas, sus manos abrieron el cajón de su mesa de noche y destaparon el frasco.

Una dosis alta era lo que decía la prescripción.

Una dosis de cuatro pastillas. Las cuáles ahora descansaban en la palma de su mano.

Aún podía retractarse.

Esta vez, se aseguró de metérselas a la boca antes de poder tener segundos pensamientos.

 _«Es por y para ella»_ se recordó. _«Es para ser perfecto para ella»._

Sin preocuparse por ir a buscar un vaso de agua, tragó los fármacos y se dejó caer en la su cama, abandonándose a un sueño tranquilo.

Mousse realmente debió haber leído atentamente la prescripción que venía con las píldoras…

* * *

 **Aquí llegó con una nueva historia, este capítulo **en particular fue escrito en paralelo con el principio del capítulo 5 de "Verano de 1983". No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, pero los escribí alrededor de la misma fecha. Tal vez el título les resulte curioso, pero tendrá sentido pronto.****

 **23/04/17 - 13:49 - Dee-Dee Zednem**


	2. Dos míligramos

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Medicina.**

 **Capítulo 2:** **2 milígramos.**

 **Lo** primero que Mousse notó cuando despertó, fue el hecho de que veía perfectamente.

 _«Me he vuelto a dormir con los lentes puestos… Increíble…»_ pensó con cierto fastidio, llevándose la mano a la cara.

Más no halló nada allí.

Se sentó de golpe y empezó a tantearse el rostro con ambas manos. No llevaba los anteojos. Dejó caer sus manos, al ver que sus cristales estaban apoyados en su mesita de noche. Los tomó, pero al ponérselos, vio todo con _demasiado_ aumento. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, apartando la cara.

Esto definitivamente no venía en la prescripción.

Decidido, apartó las cobijas y enfiló al baño que tenía su habitación, lavándose la cara –con agua tibia, obviamente- y mirando su reflejo en el cristal.

Sonrío.

Eso _definitivamente_ no venía en la prescripción.

Si bien la mayoría creía que su pobre vista se debía a su madre –que también usaba lentes-, ella sólo tenía la vista cansada debido a la edad. Él, por otra parte, tuvo una fiebre cuando era pequeño, la cual afectó parte de su nervio óptico y le arruinó la vista.

Le habían dicho que tuvo suerte de no quedar ciego por completo.

Sintiéndose más feliz que de costumbre, se cambió y bajó al restaurante, preguntándose si alguien notaría sus ojos nuevos. Una vez abajo, el mono reseco que tenía por jefa lo mandó a trapear el piso antes de abrir. Usualmente, algún improperio hubiera escapado de sus labios. Ese día, en cambio, aceptó mansamente la tarea y hasta le regaló una sonrisa y un "Buenos días" a Cologne. Cosa que a la vieja matriarca le preocupó un poco, pero no lo dejó notar, sólo miró a Mousse con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose qué bicho le había picado.

El muchacho hasta se puso a silbar mientras limpiaba.

Shampoo estaba preparando la cocina para que su bisabuela cocinara en cuanto diera la hora de abrir para el desayuno. Al terminar, fue a avisarle a la anciana y vio a Mousse. Lucía tan contento que no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo, cuando no estaba acosándola y gritándole que la amaba, el chico podía llegar a ser de lo más agradable. Por algo él era su amigo de la infancia.

—Buenos días, Shampoo… —le dijo con una voz que por un momento no reconoció como la de Mousse, pues era más ronca y más… ¿seductora?

Fuera, lo que fuera, hizo que sintiera las rodillas como gelatina.

—Buenos días, Mousse —le dijo rápidamente, antes de girar sobre sus talones y ver si su bisabuela necesitaba algo.

Y Mousse sonrió, en una manera casi maliciosa, muy poco propia de él…

* * *

 **Shampoo** se paró de puntitas, tratando de alcanzar la estantería para guardar un estúpido frasco de especias que su bisabuela acababa de utilizar. No era muy pesado, pero debido a la altura no llegaba a ponerlo en su lugar.

Una mano con una manga blanca y negra tomó el frasco y lo colocó prolijamente en la estantería.

—¿Necesitabas ayuda con algo más? —preguntó Mousse, nuevamente con esa voz ronca.

—No, eso ser todo —aseguró intranquila, algo no andaba bien y… ¿por qué estaba tan cerca el chico pato de ella?—. ¿Tú sentir bien, Mousse?

—Me siento fantástico —le aseguró sonriente.

—Qué bueno —comentó Shampoo, antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la despensa.

Sin embargo, ésta se cerró bruscamente cuando Mousse le cortó el paso.

—¿Qué estar tú haciendo? —preguntó la joven amazona divertida, encarándole con falso regaño.

Inocentemente, pensaba que esa era otra de las estrategias de Mousse para llamar su atención, preguntándose si le daría un ramo de flores o una caja de chocolates o simplemente le regalaría un poema. Sería mentira el decir que no le gustaban esas cosas, las flores siempre era las más frescas y las más hermosas, los chocolates siempre eran sus favoritos y los poemas eran tiernísimos. El chico de lentes realmente se esforzaba, había que admitirlo.

Sin embargo, esa vez no hubo flores, chocolates o poemas. En su lugar, Mousse acercó su rostro al suyo lentamente y ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué estar tú haciendo? ¡Yo estar comprometida, pato tonto!

—Mira cómo me imp0rta… —le contestó antes de sellar sus labios con los suyos.

* * *

 **Mousse** sonreía recostado en su cama, la noche había caído y él no podía estar más feliz. Esa tarde había besado a Shampoo y, la verdad, ¡wow! La muchacha hasta le había correspondido. Ese debía ser el mejor día de su vida.

 _«Increíble en verdad…»_ aprobó una voz extrañamente parecida a la suya.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó sentándose y escaneando la oscura habitación.

 _«Sólo nosotros»_

—¿Nosotros, _quién_?

 _«Tú y yo…»._

—¿Estás en mi cabeza? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundido.

 _«Así es»._

Volvió a recostarse, más tranquilo, la única explicación que pudo encontrar fue que aquél no era más que un extraño efecto secundario de las píldoras, ¿debería descontinuarlas?

 _«No»_ regañó suavemente la voz. _«Consérvame. Me necesitas»_

—Es cierto —aprobó dócilmente Mousse, sin saber por qué no le parecía extraño que hubiera una voz en su cabeza—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

 _«No tengo nombre. Ponme uno»._

El muchacho de cabello negro, se tomó la dosis diaria de una pastilla y, cuando estaba por cerrar el frasco, la voz volvió a hablar.

 _«NO. Toma otra dosis»._

—¿Qué?

 _«Tienes que mantenerme fuerte o no podré ayudarte. Toma otra dosis»._

Por alguna razón, aquello parecía lo más lógico del mundo, por lo que Mousse realizó lo que la voz le pedía.

 _«Muy bien, Mousse. Ahora ponme un nombre»._

Miró el frasco de pastillas en su mano izquierda durante unos segundos y lo guardó.

—Medicina —decidió.

 _«Medicina será mi nombre, entonces»_ aprobó la voz.


	3. Tres miligramos

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Medicina.**

 **Capítulo 3:** **3 míligramos.**

 _ **«Algo**_ _no está bien»_ era todo lo que el joven Ranma Saotome podía pensar mientras esquivaba uno tras otro los golpes de Mousse. Parecía que si estaba determinado a ganarle.

Todo había comenzado normal, Akane y Ranma iban camino a la escuela, apareció Shampoo dándole un fuerte abrazo Marca Amazona y detrás de ella, Mousse con su típico _"¡Aléjate de mi Shampoo, Saotome!"._ Lo cual derivó en una batalla alrededor de los techos de Nerima.

Lo que no sabía Ranma, era que eso ya estaba planeado. El muchacho chino había trazado una ruta por la que llevaría a Ranma hasta su inminente derrota, sólo un par de techos más adelante. Sin embargo, confiado como siempre, Ranma no sospechó nada.

Shampoo y Akane les seguían de cerca y, sorprendentemente, Ukyo también se había unido a la persecución.

 _«Todas sus prometidas lo verán caer»_ ronroneó Medicina con aprobación y Mousse no pudo sino sonreír.

A Ranma no le gustó para nada esa sonrisa, pero ya era tarde, estando al borde de un techo, algo le hizo resbalar, haciéndole caer al vacío. No fue una caída muy alta, pero sí dolorosa, de hecho, no podía sentir el brazo izquierdo y la inconsciencia comenzaba a ganarle. Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa sádica de Mousse mientras éste rebuscaba algo entre sus mangas.

 _«Tú no eres Mousse…»_ fue su último pensamiento, antes de que todo se volviese negro.

 _«AHORA»_ rugió Medicina, una vez que Ranma perdió la consciencia.

Fue cuando Mousse sacó una daga de plata que se trajo desde China.

—Prepárate, Ranma —musitó más para sí mismo que otra cosa, antes de empuñar el arma con ambas manos y saltar con una dirección clara: el pecho de su rival.

* * *

— **¿Qué** crees que haces, Mousse? —preguntó aquel muchacho vestido de amarillo.

 _«Maldito Ryoga»_ pensó Mousse con odio.

El de colmillos le había empujado en el último segundo, alejándole de Ranma y haciendo que la daga se zafara de su agarre y cayera con un metálico estruendo en el piso. Se encontraba sobre sus codos mirando a Ryoga por entre los mechones de su cabello, despeinado por el repentino movimiento al caer.

 _«Mátalo»._

—¿Qué? —replicó débilmente Mousse ante la orden de Medicina.

 _«Está en el medio, mátalo. Interfiere en nuestro plan»._

—Dije: ¿qué crees que haces, Mousse? ¿No ves que Ranma ya está inconsciente? Podrías haberlo matad-… —Ryoga se calló abruptamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en la daga de plata tirada en el piso—. Dios… Mousse, ¡¿qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿Ibas a usar eso?!

—No te incumbe —le ladró, en una voz que Ryoga no reconoció como la suya.

—Sí me incumbe —le contradijo el muchacho de amarillo—. Ranma está inconsciente y… ¿q-qué le pasa a tus ojos?

Los alguna vez azules ojos de Mousse habían adquirido un tono anaranjado, similar al del sol al atardecer.

—No le pasa nada a mis ojos —gruñó molesto, sacando una cadena de la manga y golpeando a Ryoga con el gancho que tenía ésta al final, le dio en la boca—. Apártate, no quiero tener que lastimarte.

—No tienes que —razonó él, tras escupir un poco de sangre y luego limpiarse la que tenía en el labio.

—Si no lo haces me veré obligado a eso.

Ryoga se puso en una posición defensiva. No podía permitir que Mousse aprovechara la inconsciencia de Ranma para lastimarlo. Ranma era su rival, pero también era su amigo, no merecía eso. Notó pequeños susurros y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¡Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo seguían allí! Arriesgó una mirada sobre su hombro, estaban las dos chicas de cabello azul tratando de despertar a Ranma mientras que Ucchan le hacía un yeso improvisado.

—¡Chicas! ¡Vayans-…! —trató de advertir Ryoga, antes de que Mousse lo golpeara en la cabeza y lo tirara a un costado.

Ukyo, que era la que estaba más cerca, se lanzó sobre Ryoga, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, y le echó a Mousse una mirada de advertencia, como retándolo a acercarse, por si acaso preparando sus espátulas pequeñas.

Sin embargo, Mousse ni siquiera la miró, se acercó con pasos lentos y deliberados hasta Ranma, deteniéndose cuando Shampoo se levantó y se colocó con los brazos extendidos enfrente del muchacho de la trenza y Akane.

—No —dijo ella.

—Apártate, Shampoo.

—No —insistió.

Comenzaron una batalla de miradas, pero al ver sus perlas escarlatas, Mousse se congeló. Como guerreros amazonas, les habían enseñado a no mostrar ningún sentimiento al enfrentar al enemigo, pero con la mirada no se puede mentir.

Shampoo estaba asustada.

De él.

—Basta, Mousse —ordenó ella firmemente, mas podía distinguir la súplica tras esa orden.

La joven pudo ver como los ojos de Mousse se suavizaban, cambiando de ese intenso naranja al amarillo, luego al verde y, finalmente, al usual azul.

Sintiéndose completamente avergonzado de sus actos, el joven chino giró sobre sus talones y huyó. Shampoo sólo pudo seguirlo con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre los tejados.

* * *

 **Respuesta a reviews:** ¡Al fin hay reviews, yay!

 **Lizzy Dezzy:** Muchas gracias. De hecho, Mousse es uno de mis personajes favoritos, razón por la que quise hacer una historia sobre él. No hay muchas y eso es algo triste :(

 **Guest:** Por supuesto que seguirá, tengo escrito hasta el último capítulo. Muchas Gracias por leer :3

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **11/05/17**

 **08:01 PM**


	4. Cuatro míligramos

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Medicina.**

 **Capítulo 4:** **4 míligramos.**

 **Mousse** se dejó caer sobre la hierba, ya muy lejos del lugar del combate. Estaba en el canal que recorría la ciudad de Nerima, debajo del puente donde alguna vez le ofreció una alianza a Ryoga para derrotar a Ranma. Su respiración era pesada e irregular, mas no por el ejercicio realizado al salir corriendo al tratar de escapar de los ojos de Shampoo. Sino, por lo que acababa de hacer.

Recostado contra la pared se miró las manos, sin entender porque le parecía que algo las cubría.

 _«Casi mato a un oponente inconsciente…»_ pensó, al encontrarse incapaz de hablar por el nudo en su garganta.

Se dejó caer sentado, el peso de los recientes acontecimientos finalmente llegando hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Podría haberle dicho a Ranma que no le importaba el orgullo con tal de tenerla a ella, pero… había límites. Una cosa era atacar a un oponente desarmado estando el armado hasta los dientes, porque éste se podía defender, en cierta forma. Otra muy diferente era matar a alguien inconsciente.

¿Era muy diferente de cuando atacó a Ranma estando éste bajo el efecto de la moxibustión?

De alguna forma, lo era.

Porque no planeaba matarlo. Nunca lo quiso así. No quería llegar a ese extremo. No sólo porque se sentía incapaz de matar, sino por el hecho de que Ranma era su amigo. Era uno de los primeros que le trataba bien pese a su "problema" y le tomaba en serio a la hora de pelear.

 _«¿Por qué tiembla el piso?»_ pensó, antes de darse cuenta que el temblaba era él, debido a los sollozos.

—C-Casi ma-mato a mi a-amigo mientras es-estaba inconsciente… —logró articular entre tartamudeos.

Miró a su alrededor sin reconocer la voz que había hablado, hasta que –al verse solo- se dio cuenta que era la suya. Sintió que no le pasaba el aire, pues la imagen del cuerpo inerte de Ranma en el callejón tras caer del techo seguía en su mente. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños en su cabello, tosió, comenzando a sentir arcadas por el asco que se tenía a sí mismo. Contra su mejor juicio, se echó agua fría en el rostro, tratando de aplacar las náuseas.

No hubo cambio. No le salieron plumas, ni su boca fue reemplazada por un pico.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué no me he convertido en pato?

 _«Porque estoy manteniendo la maldición a raya…»_ susurró Medicina en el fondo de su mente.

—¿Cómo…? No entiendo…

 _«¡COBARDE!»_ rugió Medicina, haciendo a Mousse saltar de la impresión. _«¡Lo teníamos dónde lo queríamos! ¡Lo dejaste escapar!»._

—N-no, yo no quiero eso…—trató de aplacarle suavemente el muchacho.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando una puntada se hizo presente en el tope de su cabeza. Con los párpados cerrados, pudo ver una serie de colores hacerse presente. Colores que prontamente se convirtieron en imágenes. Sórdidas proyecciones de Ranma muerto en mil y un maneras diferentes, otra arcada se hizo presente.

 _«¿Ves esto, Mousse? ¿Lo ves?»_

—No, detente…

 _«Todo esto salió de tu enferma cabecita… igual que yo… Lo quieres muerto. Reconócelo»._

—¡No! Ranma es mi amigo…

 _«Ranma tiene que morir… Se interpone en el camino por el corazón de Shampoo»_

—Shampoo jamás amará a un asesino… —trató de razonar.

 _«Aprenderá a hacerlo. Eventualmente, verá que somos la mejor opción»_

Mousse dejaba caer sus lágrimas, asintiendo a todo lo que Medicina le decía. Sorbió por la nariz y se limpió con la manga de la túnica.

 _«Me alegra que estés de acuerdo, verás que es lo mejor para ti»._

—¿A-aunque no quiera? —susurró bajito, casi como si no quisiera ser oído.

 _«SÍ QUIERES, MALDITA SEA»._

Mousse se levantó y se volvió a limpiar con la manga. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Había empezado a tomar las píldoras para poder tener la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a Ranma y finalmente reclamar a Shampoo. Ahora, Medicina era quién tenía el control de sus acciones. Apretó los puños.

—No —susurró.

 _«¿Qué has dicho?»_

—No —insistió—. No quiero.

Silencio.

Suspiró, extrañamente aliviado. Comenzó a caminar, pensando en volver al Neko-Hanten y ofrecerle una disculpa a Ranma, tal vez incluso invitarle a comer un mantecado como compensación…

Un agudo dolor en su vientre se hizo presente, haciéndole doblarse sobre sí mismo.

— _¡Ack!_

 _«Con que no quieres, ¿eh? Muy bien, Mousse. Parece que tendré que hacerlo por ti…»._

El muchacho de cabello largo se dejó caer de rodillas cuando el dolor se intensificó, ¿qué demonios? Se sentía como si un cuchillo al rojo vivo le atravesara las entrañas de lado a lado. ¿Y a qué se refería Medicina con eso de "tendré que hacerlo por ti"? Su visión comenzó a llenarse de molestos puntos negros que señalizaban su entrada a la inconsciencia, cuando quiso saberlo, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

— **Parece** que ha funcionado —escuchó cerca cuando comenzaba a volver en sí.

Levantando la vista, pudo ver a alguien de cuclillas a su lado. Por momentos se le nublaba la visión. Las pupilas del muchacho se dilataron de la impresión al ver que ese "alguien" era un muchacho con facciones como las suyas, de largo cabello blanco y penetrantes ojos de más brillante naranja que jamás hubiera visto, sus ropas consistían en unos pantalones naranja claro y una túnica negra. Le sonreía de una manera que le permitía ver un par de colmillos, tan filosos que podían vencer a los de Ryoga cualquier día.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

—¿Acaso no me reconoces, Mousse? —preguntó con fingida ofensa, haciendo que el joven abriese los ojos como platos al reconocerle la voz. El ser sonrió—. Soy yo, Medicina…

* * *

 **Es difícil creer que un capítulo más y terminamos :'v…**

 **Respuesta a reviews:**

 **Elizabeth:** Oh, muchas gracias por leer, besito para vos también

 **Sara Tendo:** ¿Sorprendida? Eso espero. Mousse sigue siendo él, sí xD

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **16/05/17 - 06:25 **PM****


	5. Vía Subcutánea

**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

 **Medicina.**

 **Dedicatoria especial:** **Este capítulo es para Javii Paredes, por hacer que me dieran ganas de terminar de escribir esta historia. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, Patito! :3**

 _«Si me vas a arruinar, no lo des por hecho, hasta que lo hagas de verdad. Te vi partir en dos la lanza y me dejaste clavada la mitad, no voy a quejarme, no voy a llorar y no voy a unirme a vos, aunque me claves la otra mitad (…) Si me vas a empujar, no me des por muerto, hasta que me caiga de verdad…»._

Babasónicos, "La Lanza".

 **Capítulo 5:** **Vía Subcutánea.**

 **NO.** Aquello no podía ser posible… miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza a la vez, mareándole hasta niveles insospechados. Otra arcada se hizo presente al darse cuenta del verdadero significado de las anteriores palabras de aquel ser _"Parece que tendré que hacerlo por ti"_. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y sintió el color huir de su rostro.

El monstruo, como si leyera sus pensamientos, sólo sonrió.

—Po-por favor…no… —rogó.

Medicina levantó su mentón delicadamente, casi como si temiera lastimarlo.

—Rogar patéticamente no es lo tuyo, _Mo-Tzu_ … —dijo suavemente, casi como un arrullo, pronunciando delicadamente su nombre en mandarín. Su sonrisa se volvió burlona—. O tal vez… —fingió sopesar—. Mm… ya veo, lo siento, parece que la falta es mía. Mi trabajo consistía en hacerte mejor guerrero. Aparentemente no lo he hecho bien —lo soltó bruscamente, haciendo que su mentón golpeara contra el suelo con un fuerte ¡ _thud!_ —. Tranquilo, lo resolveré. En cuanto mate a Saotome todo irá bien —le guiñó un ojo—. Lo prometo, Mousse.

Volteó y comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección contraria al canal.

 _«¡Tengo que hacer algo!»_ pensó el muchacho, con la desesperación a flor de piel.

—¿Hmm…? —musitó Medicina, mirando sobre su hombro, volteó y colocó las manos sobre sus caderas, casi como una madre que regaña a su niño—. ¿Qué haces, Mousse? Te he dicho que yo me encargaría de todo.

—No…—siseó entre dientes—. No puedo dejar que lo hagas.

Medicina soltó una risa.

—¡Qué eres comediante! No estás en condiciones de privarme de nada. Además, es lo que tú querías.

—¡NO! ¡No es lo que quiero! ¿Qué no entiendes o qué? Mira, no sé qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste, Medicina, ¡pero volverás al recóndito lugar de mi cabeza de donde saliste y me obedecerás!

El rostro de Medicina, cuya expresión se había mantenido jovial, cambió por completo al oír esas palabras.

Lo siguiente que Mousse supo fue que, con un simple movimiento de muñeca, su reflejo -¿había una forma mejor de describirlo?- logró estamparlo contra una de las paredes bajo el puente del canal, se dejó caer sentado, tratando de recomponerse del golpe. Medicina se acercó en un parpadeó y lo levantó del cuello, sin despegarlo de la pared, hasta que sus pies ya no tocaron el piso.

—Mousse, Mousse, Mousse…—ronroneó en tono desaprobatorio con su rostro a centímetros del suyo—. Estás siendo un niño malo…

—¿Qué… eres…? —trató de soltar.

—¿Es que no lo has descifrado aún? Yo soy tú —los ojos de Mousse se abrieron como platos, quiso negarlo, pero Medicina continuó—. Soy tu valentía, tus sueños, tus anhelos… soy la encarnación de tus deseos… Sin mí, tú no habrías hecho en tu vida la mitad de las cosas que he logrado en apenas un par de días —se acercó a susurrar en su oído, como confiándole un importante secreto—. Vamos, sé bueno… déjame el control un rato más… te prometo que, después de que mate a Saotome, harás mucho más que sólo besar a Shampoo…

Los ojos azules de Mousse se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo cayó como peso muerto, Medicina no podía estar hablando de…

—¡NO! ¡Ack! —Medicina apretó el agarre, pero se sintió generoso y algo intrigado acerca de que podría querer decir el muchacho esta vez, por lo que aflojó la presión de su mano un poco, permitiendo que a Mousse le pasara un poco más de aire—. Yo… la amo y la respeto… ¡jamás la forzaría!

El reflejo rió estrepitosamente.

—…pero lo harás, ¡es lo que más deseas!

—¡NO! S-Sé que a… a veces pienso en cosas que no debería… ¡pero la amo demasiado como para obligarla a que me ame!

—¿No es eso lo que haces? Vencer al otro muchacho para ser tú su prometido, eso luce como obligación para mí…

—¡Ranma no la ama! Tal… Tal vez si la liberó de ese c-compromiso y le muestro lo que yo sería capaz de darle…

—¡Silencio! —ordenó—. Me he cansado de tus juegos, Mousse. Es hora de hacer lo que debe hacerse, ¿o me desobedecerás nuevamente?

Mousse dejó caer el rostro, ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo.

—No, Medicina, no volveré a desobedecerte. Estoy a tu servicio —dijo con docilidad.

Satisfecho, dejó caer al muchacho, más lo observó unos momentos para asegurarse de que no se movería. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como pensando, tras unos segundos asintió.

—Te daré una última oportunidad, Mousse —decidió, para luego acuclillarse y tenderle la mano—. Estarás en control otra vez, pero debes seguir con el plan —le dijo con tono cariñoso, sonrió de modo tranquilizador al ver su inseguridad—. Está bien, acepta. Sabes que conmigo eres _**mejor**_ …

El chico de lentes levantó la mano, comenzando a acercarla a la de su "reflejo".

—¡Mousse, NO!

Ambos voltearon a la fuente de aquella advertencia.

—Shampoo…—susurró Mousse.

La jovencita china venía corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Porque ya sabía que algo debía estar pasando, porque algo no había estado bien con Mousse desde hacía días y ella lo sabía. Lo buscó desesperada, porque sabía que estaría en peligro.

—Rápido. Acepta —apresuró Medicina.

Y Mousse obedeció.

—¡NO! —gritó Shampoo al ver aquella escena.

—Muy bien, Mousse. Ahora tú y yo podremos-… ¡AGH!

El puño del chico-pato se estrelló contra el rostro de Medicina, produciendo un húmedo y enfermizo crujido. El reflejo se llevó las manos al rostro, adolorido, cosa que el muchacho chino aprovechó para desatar una serie de golpes rápidos y concisos. Podía no ser la persona más inteligente, pero de algo estaba seguro; Medicina no podía ser una manifestación suya, pues nunca atentaría contra sí mismo. Sabía perfectamente que tenía un sentido de conservación muy alto que rozaba el egoísmo, no era posible.

—Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿qué eres? No eres yo, no eres mi reflejo, ni la encarnación de nada que me pertenezca. ¡¿Qué eres?! —demandó saber.

Medicina comenzó a reír.

—Los humanos me conocen como "Amanojaku" —relató—. Soy un demonio, capaz de conocer los más profundos deseos de los mortales. Una vez que sé cuáles son, no es difícil explotar las fortalezas internas de mis víctimas para que, de a poco, los cumplan y me permitan quedarme.

—¿Qué ganar con eso? —preguntó Shampoo a unos metros de ellos, dispuesta a pelear.

—Así es como se alimenta —explicó Cologne, apareciendo de pronto junto a su bisnieta—. ¿No es así, Amanojaku? Más miedo te tengan, más fuerte te vuelves, cuando ya no puedes quitarle nada más a tu víctima siempre buscas una nueva que satisfaga tu hambre.

—Muy cierto, anciana, muy cierto —volteó a Shampoo—. Dime, preciosa, ¿quieres que cumpla tus deseos? Podrás tener lo que tú quieras…

—¡Shampoo, no te acerques! —le previno Mousse con cierto temblor en la voz.

Medicina lo miró con un hambriento brillo en los ojos.

 _«¡Diablos! Él sabe que ella es mi debilidad, que la idea de siquiera perderla…»_ Mousse se estremeció, haciendo ensanchar la sonrisa de Medicina. _«No, ¡no puedo permitir que nada malo le suceda!»_

Se lanzó al ataque, sin pensar y sin un plan. Está de más decir que a los pocos minutos, ya estaba cansado por la rapidez del ser contra el que peleaba. Había un segundo problema, comenzaba a nublársele la vista y estaba errando los golpes.

—Tengo siglos…, _milenios_ , de experiencia en combate, ¿qué te hace pensar que un chiquillo patético como tú puede detenerme? Existo desde que existen los hombres, conozco toda forma de ataque y defensa imaginable, _Mo-Tzu_ —ronroneó su nombre de una forma que le dio asco—. ¿De verdad te crees capaz de derrotarme?

Medicina, no…, Amanojaku se tiró al piso y pateó los tobillos de Mousse, haciéndolo caer.

—¡Ack! —soltó el muchacho, se volteó, quedando bocabajo, lo cual el demonio aprovechó para clavarle el talón en la parte baja de la espalda.

—Hm, no estabas asestando ningún golpe y te cuesta esquivar los míos. ¿Qué pasa, Mousse? ¿Acaso no ves bien? —se burló—. Los efectos de mi magia comienzan a desaparecer, aparentemente. Lo que también significa que con un poco de agua del canal me bastará para ganar ésta pelea. ¿Qué clase de idiota novato le da la espalda al enemigo en una batalla, de todas formas?

Mousse ya no se movió. Sabía que no era rival para Amanojaku. El demonio tenía razón. Él era realmente un chiquillo patético. Su respiración se escapaba en jadeos por entre sus labios entre abiertos mientras miraba a la nada. Bueno, no a la nada, pero tampoco veía mucho sin los anteojos, pues la vista se le nublaba de a poco. A lo lejos, pudo ver que Cologne y Shampoo seguían allí. La desaprobación en los ojos y expresión de la Matriarca era esperable, también la falta de sorpresa en ellos.

Pero Shampoo…

Ella estaba llorando.

Por él.

Cerró fuerte los ojos, sin soportar verla así.

— _¡Mo-Tzu!_ —le gritó en mandarín—. _¡Levántate y pelea! ¡NO TE RINDAS, MO-TZU!_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—Aww, mira qué tierno —volvió a burlarse el demonio, quitándole el pie de encima—. Parece que, después de todo, SÍ le gustabas. Una pena que seas tan poco hombre para ella, ¿no? No te preocupes —le dijo como si fueran viejos amigos—, me encargaré personalmente de consolarla.

Su vista se había nublado por completo, por lo que se concentró en lo que podía escuchar, que eran los pasos de Amanojaku alejándose de él. Debía esperar el momento adecuado.

 _«¡Ahora!»._

De la manga derecha de la túnica, sacó unos lentes de repuesto que tenía siempre con él, agradecía tener ese hábito, a la par que se lanzaba contra el demonio con una sola meta: detenerlo. No vio venir el golpe, por lo que logró tirarlo al piso y comenzar a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

 _«Estaba equivocado…»._

Puñetazo derecho al rostro, izquierdo bajo el mentón, a las costillas, a la boca del estómago.

 _«…ella no es mi debilidad…»._

Su contrincante logró quitárselo de encima, pero Mousse no perdió el tiempo y a los dos segundos ya estaba nuevamente de pie y atacando sin descanso al espíritu malévolo. Una de sus cadenas logró impactar contra su grisáceo rostro, haciéndole tambalearse.

Se permitió sonreír al ver que parecía estar ganando terreno.

 _«…ella es…»_

Continuó golpeando y golpeando, no pararía hasta que Medicina se rindiera o cayera desmayado, inconsciente, o como se le llamara a lo que les pasa a los demonios cuando ya no pueden pelear.

 _«…ella es mi fortaleza…»._

Shampoo miraba la escena aún con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos carmín, no podía creer que Mousse hubiese hecho todo eso por ella. Arriesgó su vida por ella, su cordura… su voluntad. Sacudió la cabeza.

 _«¿Exactamente qué tan ciega he estado?»._

Perseguir a Ranma siempre fue un esfuerzo inútil, ella lo sabía bien, pero era feliz de contentar a su bisabuela. Tal vez, si ganaba el corazón de Ranma, terminaría enamorándose de él, como pasa en las películas o en los cuentos de hadas. Más nunca había sentido mariposas en el estómago por culpa del muchacho de la trenza.

En cambio, por Mousse, sí…

Ranma nunca se habría arriesgado por ella, como lo hizo Mousse al salvarla en Togenkyo aunque luego ella se rehusara a reconocer esa pelea y, por ende, el sacrifico que supuso para él.

Ranma no atravesó el océano para buscarla en un país desconocido lejos de su casa.

Ranma nunca trataría de evitar que se casara con alguien a quién no amara.

Ranma nunca aceptaría su maldición, de la que, de hecho y sin saberlo, era culpable.

Ranma nunca habría enfrentado a un demonio por ella.

Ranma nunca se habría enamorado de ella…, incluso de ser así, sabría que nunca podría amarla como la amaba Mousse.

— _¡Puedes hacerlo!_ —volvió a gritar, colocando las manos alrededor de su boca con la esperanza de que así aumentara el volumen de su voz y Mousse la escuchara—. _¡YO CREO EN TI, MO-TZU! ¡YO SÉ QUE PUEDES LOGRARLO!_

Aquel fue el último impulso que Mousse necesitó para derrotarlo. Se impulsó y acorraló a Medicina contra una de las paredes del canal, enterrando el puño en la boca de su estómago, haciéndolo escupir un espeso líquido negro que el muchacho supuso debía ser su sangre.

El cuerpo del demonio comenzó a desvanecerse, convirtiéndose en pequeños destellos de luz tan naranjas como lo eran sus ojos.

—¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Mousse! —gritó Cologne—. ¡Lánzale algo y aléjate de ahí! ¡AHORA!

—¿Lanzarle algo?

—¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero que sea ya!

Mousse rebuscó entre sus mangas y le lanzó lo primero que halló. Era una pulsera que hace días pensaba regalarle a Shampoo, de cuentas color plata y una pequeña joya verde agua. Se alejó hasta llegar a donde estaban ambas mujeres y vinieron como todas las chispas naranjas se volvían azules y flotaban en torno a la pequeña pieza de joyería, como si ésta las atrajera. Minutos más tarde, todo era silencio.

—¿Ha terminado? —preguntó el muchacho de lentes a Cologne, comenzando a sentir como las heridas y el cansancio producido por la batalla comenzaran a pasarle factura.

—Así es. Este Amanojaku se quedó sin energía durante la pelea, perdió su forma física y por ende se aferró a la cosa más cercana, que es esa pulsera que le tiraste, de la cual luego me encargaré. De no haberte alejado, hubiera vuelto a aferrarse a ti y quién sabe qué hubiera hecho. Te felicito, muchacho. Realmente me has sorprendido.

—Gracias, Matriarca Cologne —respondió con un pequeña reverencia.

La vieja mujer arqueó una ceja ante la repentina formalidad.

—Como sea, debemos hablar de otros asuntos. Como del hecho de que ahora eres el prometido de Shampoo.

—¿Lo soy? —Cologne asintió y el frunció el ceño con confusión—. Pero… usé a Medicina para ganarle a Ranma.

—¿No oíste lo que él dijo? —inquirió la mujer—. Todo lo que hizo fue maximizar tu potencial y ponerlo en práctica para cumplir tus deseos. Técnicamente sólo te dio la confianza que te faltaba.

Mousse volteó a Shampoo, completamente sorprendido por las palabras que acababa de oír. Ella sonreía, mirando al suelo con cierta timidez.

—Tú dar Shampoo beso del matrimonio ahora, ¿sí?

—No.

La jovencita levantó la vista estupefacta, ¿qué era eso de que no? Cologne lo miró de la misma forma.

—¿Ahora qué mosco te picó, muchacho?

El chico pato tomó a Shampoo por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos, sonrió.

—Si hay algo que debo agradecerle a Medicina es que me hizo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. No puedo obligarte a que me quieras convirtiéndote en mi prometida contra tu voluntad, Shampoo —la atrajo a su pecho y la sostuvo firmemente—. Por eso te libero de nuestro compromiso, para que si algún día pueda hacerme llamar tu esposo… sea porque tú me elegiste, no por un capricho mío.

Cologne parpadeó, sorprendida por el repentino altruismo del muchacho, sin embargo, sonrió. Siempre había que Mousse no era apto para ser esposo de Shampoo o siquiera llamarse guerrero, pero el enfrentar sus miedos, –porque, de no haberlo hecho, no hubiera podido derrotar a Medicina-, el no entregarse a sus deseos, el estar dispuesto a renegar su mayor deseo, era en verdad admirable.

—Tal parece que te juzgue mal… —musitó, más ninguno la escuchó.

—¡NO! —se quejó Shampoo, separándose del muchacho—. ¡Yo no aceptarlo! Tú vencer Ranma y Medicina por mí, ¡ahora tú ser hombre y afrontar las consecuencias!

—Me temo que tiene razón, Mousse —combinó Cologne—. Sabes perfectamente lo que dicen nuestras leyes, los compromisos son sagrados y no se pueden deshacer, por lo que estás atado a mi bisnieta hasta que la muerte los separe o Ranma venga a reclamar la mano de Shampoo otra vez, cosa que no creo que ocurra.

El joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sus ojos azules abiertos como un par de huevos fritos de avestruz. Tenía que ser una broma…

—¿¡CÓMO!? ¡Ay, no! ¿¡Qué hice!? ¡Shampoo, te ruego que me perdones! —imploró, tomando una de las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas.

La chica se golpeó levemente la barbilla con el dedo índice de la mano libre, como pensando. Luego sonrió.

—Está bien.

—¿Tan fácil me perdonas? —preguntó en shock, es decir, ¡acababa de hacer lo que dijo que no haría, por todos los cielos!

—No tan rápido, Shampoo perdonar Mousse, si… Pato tonto llevar Shampoo a cita.

—¿…Quieres una cita conmigo como compensación? —volvió a preguntar.

Ella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para hacerlo bajar a su nivel y luego dejar un beso en su mejilla.

—¡Ser cita, entonces! Pasar por mí a las siete.

Como si nada, la muchacha soltó a Mousse, se alisó su vestido y procedió a volver al Neko-hanten, diciendo que los vería después, luego tarareando una vieja canción de amor que escuchó alguna vez. Cologne se carcajeó al ver la expresión de completo descoloco del muchacho, ¡estaba para tomarle una foto!

—¿Qué? —le preguntó mientras él miraba a la chica que se iba, para luego mirarla a ella y de nuevo a Shampoo—. ¿Acaso pensaste que iba a ser fácil?

—Pero… pero…

—Oh, muchacho… ¡no tienes idea en lo que te has metido!

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Palabras: 2940**

 **No puedo creerlo, esta debe ser la primera historia que termino y no es un One-shot, ¡yay!**

 **No hubo reviews en el capítulo anterior pero quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que le dieron al botón de Follow y que dejaron al menos un review o simplemente a quiénes han seguido la historia desde el principio, o siquiera la leyeron, yo realmente lo aprecio.**

 **Para más material de mi autoría, pueden encontrar dos historias de Ranma ½ en mi perfil: "Verano de 1983" y "Realidades de Cristal" en mi perfil.**

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **21/05/17**

 **10:44 A.M.**


End file.
